


First Kiss

by MiiraStrauss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, POV First Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiiraStrauss/pseuds/MiiraStrauss
Summary: [...] Todo mundo falava que o primeiro beijo era o pior de todos, mas naquele momento eu estava no céu beijando o garoto por quem eu estava apaixonado.Ererictober • Dia 1 • Beijo
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Collections: Ererictober





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Resolvi postar essa one shot curtinha apenas para participar do Ererictober, espero que gostem.

― Levi, eu gosto de você… ― Falei com a voz baixinha completamente embaraçado, olhando para o chão. ― Você não tem que responder… Eu só precisava te falar isso. 

Estava no último ano do fundamental, passei os últimos três anos numa espécie de amor platônico, pelo garoto mais reservado da turma. Eu não sei muito bem quando comecei a gostar dele, mas depois de notar que eu passava tempo demais observando cada pequeno gesto dele, a ponto de notar até algumas manias, percebi que estava completamente apaixonado. Nunca tive coragem de me declarar, apesar de eu não ser tímido, na verdade sou até bastante sociável com todos da turma, mas com Levi sempre me senti travado. 

Como era o último dia de aula, decidi finalmente colocar esse sentimento para fora, estava certo de que nunca mais iria vê-lo e também não esperava ser correspondido, então com um impulso de coragem despejei os meus sentimentos que mantive preso no meu peito durante esses longos três anos. 

― Eu sei. ― Ele me respondeu com feições tranquilas. ― Eu estava esperando você se declarar, eu meio que não sou muito bom com palavras, mas eu sempre notei o quanto você me observava. No início eu achei que era paranóia da minha parte, então eu comecei a te observar também, não tão óbvio quanto você, mas… Enfim, eu acho que eu gosto de você também. 

Meu rosto estava em completo choque, gaguejei algumas vezes sem saber o que responder, meu cérebro estava tentando processar toda informação quando sentir seus dedos suavemente me puxarem pela blusa do uniforme e então veio um encostar de lábios macios contra o meus. 

Arregalei os olhos em surpresa e em seguida fechei os mesmos correspondendo ao beijo suave, eu não sabia muito bem o que fazer, era o meu primeiro beijo, então apenas apreciei aquele encostar de lábios suaves contra o meus, selando todos os meus medos e me preenchendo com emoções que nunca pensei que iria sentir um dia.

Todo mundo falava que o primeiro beijo era o pior de todos, mas naquele momento eu estava no céu beijando o garoto por quem eu estava apaixonado, mesmo que fosse um simples selinho, que não demorou muito, mas o suficiente para fazer meu estômago borbulhar de felicidade. Nos afastamos lentamente, com os olhos ainda fechados, eu senti a respiração dele próxima ao meu rosto e então abrir os meu olhos, notando aqueles olhos cinzentos tão próximos do meus e então sem que eu percebesse meus sentimentos escaparam pelos meus lábios novamente. 

― Eu gosto de você, Levi. 

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler :)


End file.
